Seseorang Yang Ditakdirkan
by Yuzzie Amanda
Summary: " Ku rela melepasmu... jika wanita itu bisa melihat dirimu seperti Aku melihatmu..."


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul**

**ngawur, etc**

**Masih nekat baca? Silakan :D**

**Seseorang, Yang di takdirkan.**

Di sini...ruangan ini..

Saat ini, adalah penentu di antara kita. Setelah kau mulai merasa ada yang lebih pantas Kau rindukan, lebih pantas Kau perhatikan dibandingkan Aku. Aku yang selama 2 tahun ini setia menemani keluh kesah dan bahagiamu. Aku yang telah memberikan seorang malaikat kecil sebagai cahaya yang hadir di antara kita.

Tapi...

Semua itu sungguh tak berarti di mata dan hatimu. Jujur Aku lelah... Ku ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Di saat Kau hanya melihat Aku di hatimu.

" Ichi...Aku lelah."

Hening.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari laki-laki di depanku. Wajahnya hanya menunduk disertai tarikan napas yang panjang.

" Maafkan Aku... Ini bukan yang Aku mau Rukia." Akhirnya hanya kata maaf yang bisa Kau ucapkan.

" Ini yang Kau mau Ichigo." Ku tegaskan kata-kata itu, ingin melihat reaksi yang diberikan olehnya.

" Wanita itu... Dia kan yang paling kau inginkan ?" tanyaku lemah. Semakin Ku eratkan gendonganku pada Ichiru, malaikat kecil Kami yang baru berusia 1 tahun.

Semenjak Ichigo kenal dengan wanita sexy berambut panjang orange kecokelatan Dia mulai berubah. Tidak lagi perhatian padaku dan Ichiru. Jarang pulang ke rumah dan tak pernah menanyakan kabar kami berdua. Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini. Menerima semua keburukanmu, kekuranganmu. Tapi apa yang sekarang kau perbuat untukku.

Hatiku terkoyak...saat tahu dirimu mengatakan kata rindu padanya. Tak tahu kah Kau berapa banyaknya air mata yang Ku keluarkan untukmu..?

" Ichi... Kau tahu Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kau pasti juga tahu apapun Ku lakukan untukmu. Sampai saat ini Ku mulai lelah...jika memang wanita itu lebih baik dariku..hiks..." Tak kuat rasanya ku teruskan kata-kata itu.

" Rukia..."

Ku tepis tangannya saat akan menyentuh bahuku. Ichiru yang mulai menangis di gendonganku ikut menambah pilunya hati ini. Ku tak tega melihat mata indahnya mengeluarkan air mata, seaakan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

" Aku...ku tak bisa melepasmu Ichi... Hiks...hiks.."

Isakan tangis yang masih Ku tahan ini, semakin menyiksaku. Yang Kau lakukan hanyalah diam, tanpa mencoba memberikan pembelaan ataupun penghiburan padaku.

" Mungkin..Dia memang lebih baik dariku yang biasa ini, mungkin Kau memang lebih bahagia bila bersamanya. Tapi.. Kau harus ingat bahwwa hanya 2 orang wanita yang kau cintai." Tatapannya lurus kepadaku, sorot mata yang redu dan berkaca-kaca.

" Wanita itu adalah ibumu dan istrimu." Kulihat kedua matanya membulat, seakan tengah tersadar akan sesuatu. Raut wajah yang sulit Ku artikan kembali menunduk.

" Jika...wanita itu bisa melihatmu sebagaimana Aku melihatmu, maka..."

" Aku rela melepasmu Ichi...hiks..hiks.."

Tangisku pun pecah...berakhir sudah semua yang sudah Ku pertahankan selama ini, sakit yang telah lama Ku rasa sudah tak bisa ku tahan lagi.

" Rukia... Aku... Aku ..." Kata-katamu menandakan bahwa Kau setuju dengan semua ini.

" Pergilah Ichi...temui wanita itu, Aku dan Ichiru akan merelakanmu jika itu yang membuat Kau bahagia." Ku tinggalkan Ichigo yang masih termenung di ruangan itu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, berharap suatu keajaiban bisa membawa keluarga kecilku utuh kembali.

" Tunggu Rukia..." Ku rasakan tangan kekar itu menyentuh bahuku. Membalikkan tubuhku agar menatapnya. Boleh kah Aku berharap Tuhan... Agar Dia memilih Aku dan anak kami.

" Sekali lagi maafkan Aku... Maafkan karena keegoisanku telah melukai hatimu, maafkan Aku yang sempat tidak melihatmu...maaf...maaf..."

Di rengkuhnya tubuhku dan Ichiru ke dekapanyya... Inilah kehangatan yang selama ini ku nantikan. Ichigo Kurosaki, suamiku...telah kembali. Air mata kesedihan yang daritadi keluar berhanti dengan air mata bahagia.

" Rukia...mungkin Aku tidak pantas mengucapkan ini padamu dan juga ichiru, tapi maukah Kau kembali untuk selalu memarahiku disaat Aku salah, megejekku disaat Aku mengejekmu dan memberikan kasih sayangmu padaku lagi seperti dulu ?".

" Ichi... Benarkah semua yang Kau katakan..?" ucapku tak percaya.

" Akan Ku buktikan padamu Rukia, wanita yang benar-benar Ku cintai hanyalah dirimu."

**Tamat**

**Huft...**

**.. Fanfic ini Ku persembahkan untuk sahabatku. Jika Dia memang di takdirkan untukmu maka perjuangkanlah itu semua. **

**Semangaaaat...!**

**Maaf bila ada kekurangan dalam penulisan ataupun ceritanya. **

**Di mohon reviewnya. Arigato...:D**


End file.
